Where True Pain Lies
by RainbowFarts
Summary: Rachel Berry never expected her life to turn out like this. She always expected a fairytale, but that never happened. Did it?


(A/N So, hai thuuur :3 My name's Tisha, I LOVE to write, I'm a teen, and this isn't my first time publishing pieces online, if you wanna see some on Quizilla just P.M me. ;) That's all really, I love constructive critcism by the way!)

Rachel Berry had never imagined herself in this position. Always in the best kind, from solos in Glee Club, or kissing Finn gently on the lips. Never like this though, everything had been fine just a week ago. Then again it all started a week ago. It had all started at Santana's stupid party.

(In no one's P.O.V)

"Hello Man Handed Hobbit, you're invited to my party. Not that I acutally want you to go, but- Just go, okay? Brittney wants you too." Santana stated, a little too obnoxiously.

"What makes you think I want to go? I mean, you're always incredibly ignorant and rude t-" Rachel was rudely cut off

"Listen, if you don't go, I'll make your life worse then it already is, okay? K, thanks. Bye." Santana added a fake smile at the end, but quickly dropped it and scoffed as she walked away muttering "Ugh, hobbits these days."

Rachel ignored her last comment, and internally debated wether she should go or not. 'I mean, they've all been so rude, ESPECIALLY Santana, she's the root of it. But.. I don't think there is a but actually. What harm could there be in going, huh? Maybe Finn will be there!' Rachel decided there was none, but she was wrong. Fatally wrong.

*GLEE*

It was about 5 minutes before Glee started, and Rachel had already got slushied 2 times, plus another for wearing skirts. She rushed to the bathroom, while tearing up. 'Don't cry Rach. Don't cry, you can do this.' She thought encouragingly, but failed. By the time she was in the bathroom, she was sobbing. This was a normal daily schedule now;  
>-Get Slushied -Get Insulted -Get Mistreated Rachel Berry hated her life, and wished for death. After about 15 minutes of misery and cold ice cleaning, she came out of the bathroom. and went to Glee club. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed.<p>

"You're late." Mr. Shue stated plainly.

"I know, I'm so-" Rachel was once again cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up Diva, we don't have time for your drama," Santana added, and Rachel scoffed.

"Seriously," Mercerdes added, and the whole class added their remarks of agreement.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Rachel snapped, getting angry at how no one would let her explain, and whisperered "It's not my fault..."

"Just sit down!" Quinn yelled ignorantly.

Rachel quickly became quite, realizing there was more of them, than her. She silently sat at the very top, alone, and began soundlessly crying once more.

"Ugh, Mr. Shue, Rachel has some more drama, seriously, it's always about he-" This time, Satana was cut off.

"SHUT UP! Just leave me alone, you're all just so ignorant, even if you don't say anything! You're just encouraging her by not stoppping it. This always happens!" Rachel snapped, while everyone stared in awe at a new Rachel, a tougher one. Except Santana who began to check out her nails.

"Wow..." Finn whispered.

"Just.. screw you all!" Rachel yelled, and stormed out.

"Ugh, she always is a drama queen." Satana groaned, and once again the class agreed, but they had NO idea she was close to her boiling point. (A/N: Degrassi reference FTW? ;D)

*GLEE* (Karofsky's P.O.V)

Once again, I was ditching class. I needed action, and from a girl. To get that faggot of my mind. Stupid kiss with him, he know he wanted that.

"FUCK!" I yelled, my boredom was killing me, I started roaming for some action. Luckily, I soon found some. It was okay action. 'Damn, her ass looks good in that skirt.' I muttered to myself.

"Hey Rachel." I smirked.

"What do you want? You got one of the only friends I had to run out of this school, get away from me." She said with an attitude.

"I don't think I like your attitude!"

"Well to bad, Jerkofsky."

That was it, no one mad fun of my name. I grabbed her and threw her against some lockers, face first. She whimpered in pain. I laughed, and shot my hand at her butt. She yelped and punched me in the face, and started scooting backwards on her butt away from me, with the help of her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that, BITCH." I groaned. I walked up to her, grabbed her by her hair, and threw her as hard as I could. She looked like she had passed out, and some bumps were already beginning to form. I laughed, and muttered 'Told ya.' I ran away from the scene, so I couldn't get blamed for this mess.

(A/N Sorry it's so short! The next will be longer! :D I gotta go to sleep :P It's 1:34 in the morning XD What do you guys thing? It's the first ;3 Much more drama to come, what do you think of Karofsky? Did I spell his name right? XD Review! Send me constructive criticism! P.M ME! :D ~RainbowFarts) 


End file.
